Noctur
was the former ruler of the Oratorium, who had been very successful during his period of reign. Despite all the wealth he has brought to the Oratorium, not everyone appreciated Noctur as their leader and thus, one day, he was assassinated by the rivaling branch of the loyal forces. Back when he was alive, he was known as . After his death, Noctur was revived by the power of darkness and has become the , turning former followers of his into those, who are now known as Cursed Tunes. During his reign as conductor of darkness, Noctur is adviced by a mysterious person named Valhalla. Character Information Personality Not much is known of Noctur’s personality when he was still alive. But it is sad that he was both a very generous person but could also be a ruthless ruler whose reign and decisions regarding the wealth of the kingdom have caused a lot chaos amongst the Oratorium. The one characteristic of Noctur that has been passed down is that he was high-flying with his ambitions and demands towards the kingdom. He is said to have always wanted his kingdom to be the most successful and richest of all. Achieving said goal was Noctur’s greatest priority, while the well being of the little men of the country remained nonrelevant. Additionally, since during his reign the splendiferous Castle of Myriad Melodies was build, people assume that Noctur enjoyed living the glamorous life. Now that he was resurrected, Noctur shows to be more ruthless than caring. His only worry are his goal, which is to destroy the Oratorium and all people that have helped in assassinating him, wanted his death or gained profit out of it. The reborn Noctur is nothing more than a manifestation of hatred, ignorance, depression and also the pain he had felt when his life ended. He wants everyone of the Oratorium to feel the same he had felt. Noctur is ready to do anything possible to fulfill his ambitions and to proof that the Oratorium had had a better future if he stayed in his position as king. Though, despite this Machiavellian side of him, Noctur doesn’t seem to have lost all his former self, as he still seems to enjoy being referred as “the king” and has fully accepted his role as conductor as darkness and his status as “ruler over the cursed tunes”. He still likes to live the noble life and accepts it as something he deserves to have. Powers As simple human, Noctur didn’t possess any powers, other than the powers the king of the Oratorium possessed. However, when he was resurrected by Valhalla, Noctur was granted a fragment of the eternal darkness, which had granted him his own batch of powers, which he would use to turn followers of his reign into the Cursed Tunes. The fragment of the eternal darkness has given Noctur the power of the dark night. Other than fragments of the eternal darkness, that have previously been used, the power of dark night has special abilities, such as getting stronger during night, or being channeled by playing different kinds of nocturnes. Based on the sound of the melody that is played, the spell will act differently. As conductor of darkness, Noctur can only use his powers with his conducting baton, which, in Noctur’s case, works like a magic wand. With this baton he can use his magic in many different ways, such as cursing people or creating monsters that help to spread the darkness further. Etymology Nocturious Elric III - Nocturious comes from "Nocturnus", which means "Nocturne" in Latin. Elric is a medieval English name which might come from the Anglo-Saxon names Æðelric or Ælfric. Both names mean "ruler" in Old English.http://www.behindthename.com/name/elric Noctur - Noctur might be a short version of Noctur's original first name and thus might come from "Nocturnus" as well. References Category:Of The Sound: Villains